


Wrong

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983





	Wrong

Dean's P.O.V.

Past 4 hours had been the longest hours of my life, Y/N had been in surgery, the surgery was complicated according to the nurse,I felt anger, I felt guilt, I felt scared and mix of emotions that I promised myself to never feel in this life. If only Y/N would have listened, if only she wouldn't have pushed me away, if only I told her that I didn't hate her, I never hated her not even the day she stole my baby to go on a hunt alone.

 

\---

Sam, Y/N and Dean had been prepping to go check out some disappearances in Asheville, North Carolina. It had been 18 months since Y/N joined Winchesters and their angel on Sam's insistence whereas Dean frowned on the idea, he didn't trust any other hunter since the fiasco with Gordon Walker. Dean had been critical of Y/N from day one in the bunker, he would disapprove anything that she would say or suggest on the other hand Cas and Sam seemed to be more cajoled by her joining the team, even Crowley liked Y/N, it might have been because she treated the man rather demon as a friend and not like a scum bag the way Winchesters and Cas treated him. Y/N was kind, compassionate and hopeful, things a hunter should not be while facing evil and hence let the older Winchester walk all over her. Sometimes Sam would snap at Dean because of his harsh and rude behavior with Y/N but Y/N would always subdue the argument by saying "Sam its okay, I don't mind his temper tantrums and neither should you".

But Cas knew that the older hunter was just burying his feelings for her under that mean demeanor, for being an angel with little or no social skills, he saw what his brother missed in each step, the way Dean would never let Y/N go alone anywhere not even to diner to bring them food, the way he would get jealous when she hustled pool to get some extra cash, the way he would keep a piece of his pie for her or the way he would tend to her wounds first rather than looking after himself but Cas didn't say anything because he knew Dean was to stubborn to admit what he felt and that he'd rather bury his true feelings deep inside so they would never see the light of the day.

 

10 hours earlier

"I think we are hunting more than one wendigo, see the pattern of abductions goes back almost 74 years, according to all these reports and the number of people abducted during the cycle of 18 years, I think there is a possibility that we might be hunting more than one wendigo this time." Y/N stated.

"Well if it isn't Ms KnowItAll stating her imaginations, Y/N wendigos don't live together and just because this sucker is eating a lot meat does not mean that it has a partner so now pack your flame thrower we leave as soon as sun is up to make sure this son of a bitch does not take anymore people" Dean quipped.

"Y/N might be right Dean, we have hunted many wendigo but the count of people had never been this many, maybe we should call for back up" Sam chimed in.

"Sam whatever it is we can handle it, I don't need anymore rookie hunters involved in this"

"Dean, Sam is right, maybe we should call someone for back up, we can can Cas, he might be a major help"

"First of all, I didn't ask for your opinion and secondly Cas is busy, he is searching for Demon Tablet and I for one is not going to disturb the man"

Y/N shrunk in the chair, even after all this time together, he still didn't trust her or even considered her as a part of the team, she was still a rookie hunter according to him. It wasn't the words that hurt, it was his tone, always so demeaning and always so judgmental. She decided to leave them for good after this hunt, she might not have been a good hunter like them but she did pretty well all on her own.

As soon as Dean left the motel to get some grub, Y/N prepared herself to tell Sam.

"Sam.., I need to talk to you" she said and Sam looked up from his laptop to see her saddened eyes.

"I have decided to leave after this hunt"

"I am not going to ask why but hunting alone is not a sensible choice Y/N, Dean will warm up to you eventually and I promise I will talk to him"

"Sam, Dean would never warm up to me, the guy basically loathes me from his core and frankly hunting alone and getting killed would be more honorable than staying and letting him belittle me everyday by his quirks, I am not saying it would be easy but there is so much I could take" she replied sadly.

"As you wish, I know nothing I say would affect your decision but I loved having you around and I am upset that I will miss our late night talks and I will miss my short friend" Sam said while trying to lighten the mood.

After sometime all three of them went deep into the woods to find the corporeal creature, Dean covering Sam and Y/N. As soon as they reached near an old mine they all heard muffled and panicked voices, Sam jumped forward, going towards the voices while Y/N and Dean took the other way round.

They all met up inside, where Sam and Y/N were trying to get the survivors out of the cave as quietly as he could while Dean stood guard.

Out somewhere some crackling sound came and the three hunters stiffened.

Y/N motioned Sam to take the civilians out and Sam disapproved but she glared at him and the taller hunter complied.

When she reached Dean's side, she saw almost beaten up Dean standing and hitting the corporeal creature with flame thrower and it screeched in pain as it burned . The hunter turned around with a cocky smile but stumbled due to getting thrown by the wicked thing. Y/N grabbed the wounded hunter while he whispered in her ear "You were wrong sweetheart". Some movement in the background beside the burning creature caught her eye, in a matter of few seconds another wendigo who was hibernating in the other section had woken up from the screeches and launched himself towards the unwanted visitors in it's cave. 

Y/N saw the creature clawing his way to Dean and she pushed Dean out of the way and shot with the flame gun but not before it sliced through her stomach by the time the second wendigo was up in the flames, Y/N's body was bleeding profusely, it took few seconds for Dean to register what had happened.

 

"Y/N" was all he could muster up in his scream. Sam returned hearing Dean scream their partner's name. Dean carried Y/N as fast as he could outside running until he could find something or someway to stop bleeding while Sam followed him. Sam saw the emotions in his brother's eyes which he was sure he hadn't seen since Lisa and then at the back of his head it clicked, every thing Dean ever said or did was to keep her at bay so he would never feel helpless and constant fear if something were to happen to her, little did he know that she fell for his plan and was going to leave them.

Y/N was loosing consciousness as her eyes felt heavy and her body felt numb from the pain in her abdomen.

"I want to sleep" Y/N mumbled.

"Sweetheart please don't sleep" Dean said wearily from his outburst of emotions.

Y/N had seen many things in her life but seeing her wounded condition taking a toll on Dean fucking Winchester was something she never expected. She understood why Dean wanted her away from him, she was his weakness. But her eyes drooping drowsy eyes were keeping her from seeing the hunter.

"You were wrong sweetheart" was all she said before loosing her consciousness.


End file.
